


Our place.

by Freelance_Fangirl



Category: How I Met Your Mother, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, HIMYM - Freeform, How I Met Your Mother - Freeform, Multi, caleo - Freeform, jasper - Freeform, percabeth, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Fangirl/pseuds/Freelance_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the PJO/HOO characters are completely human.<br/>follows the story of Nico di Angelo and Will solace, Doing 'completely normal' things with their odd friends; the boy who died, the Bistro, the matchmaker, the architect, the surfer dude, and the dead boy's girlfriend.<br/>Also follows the other stories of their friends as they all spend time in their favorite coffee shop, CHB. Loosely based off of 'How I Met Your Mother.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sat on Front steps of my school I felt like an outsider, but that was nothing different. After all I was gay. That didn't help my case.  
Will Solace came up to me.  
We didn't know each other that well but we'd talked before.  
"Hey buddy. You look like you could use a friend who won't call you a fag and beat you up."  
Yeah thats mostly how I got treated.  
Like dirt.  
Gay dirt.  
But at least I was open about my sexuality.  
I looked down.  
"You know, you're really inspirational.  
How you're so open about being Gay.  
Um... I don't know how to ask this... But I'm gay to and I was wondering if you could help me... come out?"  
I looked up. At will. He was gay? For the first time I actually saw will in a different light. He was hot. His blond shaggy hair fell in his tan face. Plus he was popular he could help me with the bullying!  
His blue eyes held mine anxiously.  
I smiled. "Yeah sure..."  
I wanted so badly to ask him out. But I was to scared.  
Will started to walk away, but he turned around a few feet away.  
"Hey Nico ?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you want to come to my house today after school?"  
My heart leapt. "Uh... Sure."

I did go over to Will's that day. And the next and the next.  
In fact for the next week we hung out constantly.  
I began to realize that I had deeper feelings for him than friendship.  
I hated myself for that, but I couldn't help it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the time first kisses happen in romantic ways, but sometimes it doesn't happen that way.

Over the next few weeks we couldn't be separated. Will kept the bullies away and I helped Will come out to his friends.

Two weeks after Will came out, I was over at Wills house. We were sitting on his bed, Will was reading a book about strange diseases, and I was quizzing him every few minutes.  
Suddenly he turned to me and just looked at me.  
Most of the time first kisses happen in romantic ways, but sometimes it doesn't happen that way.

Will looked at me and slowly tilted his head and leaned down. He pressed his lips to mine. My breath hitched.  
His hands softly pulled my neck closer to him. Our mouths moving in unison. Perfect paradise. I never wanted it to stop. I felt like a major cloud had been lifted from my heart.

Like a weight off of my shoulders.

I wrapped my arms around Will, pulling back. I pressing my face into his shoulder.

Will just held me.

We didn't talk just laid there.  
In each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nico do you want to spend the night tonight? My parents are gone, so ya know, we could watch a movie and order pizza, and no one would disturb us."

All I could think for the next few days was I can't believe Will kissed me!  
I have a boyfriend? this is so, crazy!  
Will would talk to me, and I'd end up just staring at him dreamily.  
When I'd walk into class he say "hey babe." we didn't care who heard.  
It was almost summer break anyway. Our last year here.

The first weekend of summer break I went to Wills. We were officially 'together' now. I sat down on his bed. and flopped backwards.

"Nico do you want to spend the night tonight? My parents are gone, so ya know, we could watch a movie and order pizza, and no one would disturb us."

I sat up slowly. "alright. let me ask my dad."  
My dad was weird. his name was Hades, like the greek god, but he was pretty normal. kinda annoying sometimes just like any dad. but still.  
I had a sister named Bianca, but she died on a hunting trip with a group of friends. some giant bear or something attacked them, two of them died.  
I also have a half sister, Hazel.  
She's amazing but she doesn't really get modern stuff. I don't know why.

I called my dad. he said it would be fine if I spent the night.  
Sometimes I was glad at least he didn't know I was Gay.

"He said its fine." I told Will.  
"He's gonna drop off my stuff when he goes to get my sister from archery practice."

"Okay." Will said.

I was so nervous.  
This was my first time alone in a house for a whole night with my new boyfriend.  
I was all jittery.  
Will seemed a little Nervous to.  
Thank god I wasn't alone.

After my dad dropped my stuff off me and Will sat on the couch, watched a movie and ate popcorn and pizza.

Oh and Will made some killer mixed cider.

Then we decided that we should go to bed.

I got a bit uncomfortable. but will wrapped his arms around my waist and warmed me up, as well as making me much more comfortable.  
I drifted off with a warm belly, and warm heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Morning sunshine."

I woke up with Will's legs wrapped around me. his face buried in my neck.  
I was afraid to move for fear of waking him up.

I drifted in and out of sleep for a while.

Suddenly Wills arms tightened around me. he sighed into my hair.

"Morning sunshine." I said.

"Mmmmm..."

I tilted my head up and kissed him.

"Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want pancakes? I make them shaped like the sun?"  
I smiled.  
"Yes. I would love some sunny pancakes."

After eating 'sunny pancakes', Will asked me if I wanted to spend the whole weekend at his house.  
He was lonely, his parents were on a business trip for a month.

I'd feel bad leaving him all by himself so I decided to stay.

I told my dad and he said it was fine as long as it was okay with Wills parents.  
Will said they didn't care who he had over. His dad was pretty easy going.

We just watched TV a lot...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriend.

"So then they all lived happily ever after!" Will said.

"No! no! but they can't if Lally dies! that's not even possible! she was the main character!"

"But they did. so yeah"

We'd been Reading a book for a few weeks and had just finished it.

"What ever." I said. "I'm getting hungry. Wanna go get dinner?"

"Sure." Will said

We went to a coffee shop called Café Hampton Besté.  
Or CHB for short.

When we walked in two guys were arguing at the counter.

"We thought you were dead!" The blond guy behind the bar said.

"Well I thought you'd be happy that I wasn't. But apparently I was wrong."  
The smaller latino boy stormed out angrily. Leaving us with the blond guy.

"Hey Jason. What was that about?" Will said.

"That was Leo." He said.

"Leo? Leo Valdez? Tye guy who disappeared?"

"Yeah. And apparently the guy who died to."

Will whistled.

"Anyway what have you- oh! Who's this?"

"This is Nico." Will said. "my... uh... boyfriend."

Boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nico are you planing to break up with me?" He asked.
> 
> "What? no!" I frowned.
> 
> "Then why did you say 'while we're together and 'as if it was impermanent?"

Once We had our dinner I started to talk to Will again.

"Boyfriend." I said smiling uncontrollably.  
"Well that is the common term" will said  
"Hardy-har-har." I said "well Will, I've never been in a relationship before, so how does this work?"  
Well shrugged. "I don't know. I'm the same as you. I've never dated."

"Well." I said still smiling "lets make up her own rules."  
Will look at me quizzically. "Okay...?"

"Go get a pad of paper and a pencil." I said.  
he did.  
I scrolled on the paper.

Relationship rules  
#1 love each other.  
#2 listen to each other.  
#3 don't date other people when we're together.

AtThis will stopped me "Nico are you planing to break up with me?" He asked.

"What? no!" I frowned.

"Then why did you say 'while we're together and 'as if it was impermanent?"

I smiled again. And felt my cheeks turn bright red. Will kissed me. 

"Will can we go home?"

we walked into the house not bothering to turn the lights on.

we were so tired that we just wanted to go to bed.

Will kissed me lazily. 

I was so lucky.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just like guys!

Will had just come out to his mom.

At first she didn't understand.

"So, what? You... I don't understand."

"Mom I'm gay. I have a boyfriend. please don't be mad! it's not something I can control! I just like guys!"

"But you told me when you had your first crush. it was on a girl! you told me last year that you liked that girl... Amelia? Annie?"

"all the other guys liked her and fought about her so I pretend to, and sorta convinced myself. but I know now I didn't like her! and her name was Annabeth."

"Honey. its okay. I don't care who you're interested in. as long as you're happy. Now where's this boyfriend you've been hiding?"

I stepped out from around the corner.

Will put his arm around me.

"Here." will said. "where he'll always be."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was my first night in my own place, well me and my boyfriend's place

We spoke with wills mom for most of that day, deciding that next September when we were both 18, we move in together in an apartment on upper East side Manhattan.

The months leading up to the move shot by. September came cold and rainy. But we moved into a little cozy apartment. My dad has been gone for a few months, and He knew I was moving out but was still away.

~

"Well-p." will said, popping the last syllable. "I guess that's all if it."  
"Yup." I said.  
"Ok well I'm going home you two. I'll come check on you tomorrow." said Will's mum.

"Ok." will said.  
"Goodnight miss Solace." I said.

She kissed Will's cheek waved at me and walked out.

We had had dinner already. and we'd made sure over the course of moving the first thing we did was to set up a bed. it was a legitimate bed not just a mattress. 

This was unbelievable! it was my first night in my own place, well me and my boyfriend's place.

Wow. how did I get here?

The night we moved in was pure bliss.  
~

It was Saturday night.  
We sat on the couch.  
Will had his head in my lap. and was dozing as we listened to a CD player-The only thing we had in the way of entertainment at the time.  
I was slipping in and out of sleep.  
Will sat up and reached up pulling my face to his and kissed me.  
He pulled me closer,

tracing a finger up my chest. as he deepened the kiss.

after a while of lazy kisses, we went to bed.

~

I stood at the foot of our bed, wearing Will's underwear...

Will lay on the bed looking up at me with the most peaceful look on his face that I'd ever seen.

his bond hair hung in his beautiful blue eyes.

He began to sing.

"you look so perfect standing there, in my american aperal underwear. and I know now. That I'm so down..." 

I recognized the song. 'she looks so perfect' by 5SOS.

I began to sing to. " I made a mix tape straight out of '94"

Will smiled. " I've got your ripped skinny jeans layin on the floor"

and then together " and I know now. that I'm so down."

I climbed back on the bed, kissed his cheek, and lay my head on his chest.

"he-ey hey hey. he-ey hey hey... I love you Nico"

" I love you to Will."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we walked into the small coffee shop-CHB- wich was now near our new apartment.

We walked into the small coffee shop-CHB- wich was now near our new apartment.

The small latino guy Leo it think his name was, sat at a booth in the corner with a blond girl and the barista Jason.

Will slid into the booth. "sup Jay." he said.

I slid in next to him.

"hey guys!" Jason said.

"hey what's going on guys?" Leo asked.

"hey Leo right? I think we met before you died, breifly."

Leo's face lit up. " hey yeah! Will right?"

"yeah!"

"and you have to be Nico then!"

"yup." I said.

"cool well this is Calypso. my girlfriend."

"wow! Cool!"

"how'd you two meet?"

Calypso and Leo laughed. Leo looked at the celing * "please."

Calypso lightly slapped him, and smiled. "It's a long story."

"well at lest I don't drag all my stories out like Jason!"

"I do not!" Jason protested.

"yeah you do." Leo said.

"yes you do!" calypso said.

"yes you do." Will said.

"you know? now is one of those times I'm glad I don't really know you."

everyopne laughed.

I couldn't believe this! I was actually fitting in with these gys!

I smiled.

suddenly someone slid into the booth.

"Hey Annabeth." Jason said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "ah. you must be Calypso! I believe my boyfriend met you once." her voice was as cold as he storm grey eyes.

"Hey Annabeth." Jason said.

"hey guys!" the girl said.

"hey annabeth! what's up?" Calypso asked.

"ah. you must be Calypso! I believe my boyfriend met you once." her voice was as cold as he storm grey eyes.

"yup. but I hope we can move past that. I am after all with Leo now." she smiled a tiny bit.

Annabeth laughed a little. " yeah I suppose you are. and yeah I suppose we can."

she smiled broadly, and without a hint of sarchasm or meanness.

" Hi I'm Annabeth."

" hi I'm calypso."

"and uh... hi! dead guy here!" Leo said.

"Leo we know you were dead! and... oh god I'm just glad you're okay... " she leaned over and hugged Leo. tears in her eyes. "when you finaly came back and I saw you I couldn't believe it. we all were so happy. god we love you Leo."

Leo laughed, as Annabeth pulled back.

"yeah." he said. "being dead really shapes you up you know? I mean after being dead... I saved Calypso. and god that was probably the best thing to ever happen to me."

Calypso layed her head on his shoulder. "me to babe."

Leo smiled and kissed her. "And she's finally getting how all this lingo works!"

It was cute to watch. really.

"so." Jason said. "you guys want food? it's on me?..."

" this is why I'm friends with you Jason!"

everyone laughed.

Jason got up and went to go get food.

when he came back a few minutes later with a plate heaping with a bunch of blue food.

BLUE food.

food is not supposed to be BLUE!!!!

Will got a look of disgust on his face. "what is 'that'?" he asked.

someone Gasped. "what is that? WHAT IS THAT?!!" a guy emerged from behind Jason.

"that my friend is blue food." the guy said.

he had black hair, tan skin, and sea green eyes.

"percy!" Leo said. "Should have known! what with the blue food and all."

"hey babe!" Annabeth said.

Calypso smiled.

" Hi guys." percy said.

"you know Will right?" Jason asked.

" yeah... I think we've met."

" yeah." Will said.

" and this is his new boyfriend Nico."

I smiled and waved.

" I like your shirt." percy told me.

I looked down at my shirt. I was wearing an old beat up greenday T-shirt.

"thanks." I said.

percy slid into the booth next to Annabeth. Jason next to him.

" so what is it with blue food?" Will asked.

"oh my mom used to mak me blue food all the time to prove to mystepdad that it was possible to have blue food.-"

"so now he's become obsessed with it. the end" annabeth cut him off.

some of us giggled.

"well personaly I think its sweet!" someone else slid into the booth.

at this point I was glad we'd picked one of those HUGE booths.

"hey pipes." jason said and leaned over to kiss the girl.

"Hi guys!" she said sweetly.

This girl was super pretty. and I can say that 'cause I'm gay.

she had honey collored skin, brown hair, and multicollored eyes.

Leo sighed. "will, piper, piper, will. Piper, Nico, Nico Piper. and this is my girlfriend Calypso."

Piper laughed. " hi! I take it you've been doing introductions a lot tonight. but its ok. I think Nico and I have already met!"

I must've looked confused because Piper looked offended. "you don't remember do you? well your half sister Hazel and I are like best friends, and Annabeth ofcorse. we met you when you were like 5. so it's no wonder you don't remember."

"oh." I attempted to smile.

Hazel.

I hadn't heard that name in so long.

Hazel my half sister.

"wait." Will said. "Nico has a half sister?"

I turned to him.

"yeah. I guess I forgot to tell you. but we were pretty close."

" were?" piper asked. "what happened?"

"she went to some millitary camp with her boyfriend. I don't really see her anymore."

"oh." piper said.

"alright comme on lets eat I'm hungry!" Leo yelped.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday night Will didn't come home from work.

as the weeks past Will got a Job, we'd both decided to take a year off from school, before we went into colleage.

the coffee shop CHB was quickly becoming our meeting place with all our friends, sense it was sort of the center of the area where we all lived.

I was excited because I was finally fitting in with a crowd.

I finaly had friends who accepted me.

But then something happened.

one Friday night Will didn't come home from work.

at first I wan't to worried. so I decided to go to bed.

but then I woke up at around 2am, and Will still wasn't home.

I texted him.

where are you? it's 2:10 am!

he didnt text back. for hours.

I tried calling.

he picked up.

"hello?" Will said.

"hey it's me. where are you it's like 5:30 in the morning? I texted you like 3 hours ago!"

I heard sobbing on the other end of the line.

"oh god Will? are you okay? what happened? do you want me to come and get you? where are you?"

"I'm with my mom..." he said slowly. "they just found my grandma's will."

"uh okay..." I said. Will's grandmother had died a while ago. like when he was realy little. so...

"Nico she left me a lot of money."

I didn't know what to say.

"like enough that both of us wouldn't ever have to work again. enough for that, and colleage... for both of us."

I sat in bed stunned.

"woah." I said.

"I'm sorry I didn't call" Will said. "I just had to stay here for a bit, my mom, you know she needed me,"

"okay." I said. "yeah. just come home when you can okay?"

I could almost hear Will smile. "I'm on my way right now."

Will walked through the kitchen door about a half hour later.

"oh my god!" I ran to him, jumped up, and wraped my legs around his waist. "oh my god. you had me so worried! when u didn't call I-... I didn't..." I gave up trying to talk and just kissed him.

"hey." he said. "hey. it's okay now. I'm back. oh and did I mention with much more money in the bank than when I left." he smiled and kissed me.

"Will." I said. "you said you had enough money to put us both through colleage... but I need you to know something... my... my dad... he's pretty wealthy... so don't waist your money putting me through colleage."

Will pulled away to look at me. "Nico. I have to much money now. I want to do something good with it. like putting us both through colleage!"

"Will. my dad is really rich. like really rich. he won't let you pay for my going to colleage."

Will looked at me curiously. "oh. well that's fine."

I smiled. "but I appreciate it. maybe we could give some to charity?"

Will smiled. "yeah." He said.

Then with my legs still wrapped around his waist, he carried me into the bedroom. where I swear we actually slept.

We didn't talk about Will's grandma.   
We'd made a promise that we'd never bring anything up about the other one's  
Family affairs unless they brought it up.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up on Saturday feeling completely at peace.   
Will's legs were wrapped around me from behind.  
His toes twitching as he woke up.

He kissed my neck, and traced lines on my stomach, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

I moaned, and rolled so I was facing him.

he kissed my forehead. I smiled, and sighed happily.

this is how it's supposed to be. I thought. 

~ 

"no! no!" Piper cried out as Jason tried to feed her pizza, dripping with sauce. 

"come on!" Jason called. CHB had Just opened up a bar and restaurant on the other side of the coffee shop. so now me, Will, Jason, piper, and Reyna -one of our new friends- all sat at a table in the restaurant.

"I'll get the next round?" Jason asked.

we all laughed.

"of pizza." Jason added a bit late.

everyone laughed again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " don't freak out okay? but, It's the six month aneversary of when you told us you were together and I got you a present."

I slid back into the booth, after taking a bathroom break. 

Will sluing his arm around my neck. "everything come out alrigh?" he asked. 

some of us chuckled. 

but not Piper. I woundered why.

but as per normal I didn't press anything with her, or anyone.

sometimes I thought they liked me just because I was quiet.

even though Will assured me there was more to it than that. 

maybe the more part was that I was Will's boyfriend.

but it didn't matter to me, they seemed to like me, and they laughed at some of what I said. so...

a kiss on the cheek brought me back to reality.

I grabbed a slice of pizza, and took a bite. Will trying to take advantage of my being distracted, dove in for another kiss. I shoved the pizza into his mouth instead. 

everyone laughed. 

"aw!" piper said. "you two are so cute!" 

just then percy walked up.

"hey guys!" he said sliding into the booth. " don't freak out okay? but, It's the six month aneversary of when you told us you were together and I got you a present."

Will looked at him quizically. 

"O-okay." he said. 

"here." Percy handed Will a box. "open it when you get home, not here. but I would go home right now. it's a time sensative... box... present..."

Will aughed. "O-okay. well Nico lets go home."

I smiled. "ok."

we said our goodbies and went home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought it might be a time bomb.
> 
> as it turned out, it was the equivalent.

when we got home we opened the box right away.

I thought it might be a time bomb.

as it turned out, it was the equivalent. it was Small Bob

~

Will opened the box.

I barely ha time to blink before something gray and white shot out of the box, and atatched itself to Will's shirt.

Will screamed like a little girl. I just jumped back with a squeak, closing my eyes braciing myself for the explosion that was sure to follow.

after a few seconds i heard Will start laughing hysterically.

I risked a peek.

Will was laying flat on his back, with a small gray and white fur ball perched on his chest.

I craweled toward him.

realizing now how stupid I'd been i began to laugh.

I picked up the tinny fur ball. the small kitten peered up at me with big golden eyes.

"MEOW." it said.

there was a small orange collar around its neck that read;

Small Bob.


	15. Chapter 15

the kitten was so cute!!

we played with it a lot.

Will had quit his job claiming that he was to rich.

I had gotten a job a while ago, at an online store so I just worked from home.

Will would come up to me while I was working, and sit on my lap and help me... or sometimes he'd just try to kiss me...

but when he did, small bob would quickly jump up and get me back to work.

we'd go to CHB, and eat with the people in our little gang.

we were all, really happy.

~

*TimeLapse*

It was me and Will's one year aneversary.

we sat in the booth at CHB, with Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, my half sister Hazel and her boyfriend Frank.

we were all laughing hysterically, at a joke Jason had just told.

just then Percy and Annabeth walked up.

"hey guys." Percy said with his arm around Annabeth's waist.

Annabeth smiled. "we have an anouncement to make." she said.

we all waited.

I knew what was coming.

"we're engaged!"

everyone cheered.

the new Diamond engagement ring glittered on Annabeth's finger.

So the night was full of Celebration.


	16. Chapter 16

As the months went by, Small Bob got older, Will and I got more serious, we both were going into coleage, and my dad insisted on paying my tuition. As I predicted.

But Will didn't mind.

within the year Jason and Piper were engadged. Annabeth was begining to put on weight. I had an idea as to why but sense no anouncement had been made, I didn't ask.

but eventually the anouncement was made. Annabeth was pregnant. Again, as I predicted.

you must understand there is at least few years age difference between me and Will, and the rest of our group of friends.

me and Will were sort of like the cute new coupple.


	17. Chapter 17

It was the night after graduation. Will and I had no more business at the school, so we went home to celebrate. 

we drank champaign and watched movies.

~

A week after college graduation we all sat at our booth at CHB.

It was raining, big fat rain drops.

So far only me, will, percy, Annabeth, their little girl Sierra, and Piper- who told us that Jason was at the train station picking up his sister Thalia- were at the café.

Leo and Calypso joined us after a bit, and shortly after that Jason walked in with a -Beautiful- girl with long choppy black hair with blue streaks in it.

Her eyes were blue like Jason's.

Her freckled face lit up when she saw everyone.

She looked at Annabeth.

"Hi!" she said loudly as Annabeth jumped up to hug her.

They told us that before Annabeth had met Percy, or Jason, and back when Thalia and Jason had been separated, Thalia had run away, and met up with a guy named Luke, and then they'd found Annabeth, who had also ran away.

They had traveled around for a while until they found some camp.

Luke ended up dying.

And Thalia had joined a group of people who I later found out was some of the same people my sister had been with when she died.

Leo And Will had gone to the camp as well.

We were all connected in some way.

It was really cool.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> come find me at the docks at 9pm.

The whole weekend we spent at CHB or at the apartment where some of our friends would show up during the day.

One Saturday after eating dinner at CHB Will and I had gone home and I had taken a shower.

When I got out the apartment was deserted.

there was a note on the counter.

Nico,

come find me at the docks at 9pm.

~Will.

I thought this was a bit weird, but I didn't think much of it.

I decided to kill some time before 9 by watching TV.

but I couldn't stop wondering what was going on.

finally the clock struck 8;30.

I quickly threw on a coat and a scarf, and headed down to the Warf.

when I got there a guy came up to me.

"are you Nico Di-angelo?"

"ye-es." I said tentatively.

he ran forward the guy tied a gag in my mouth before I could scream, and then threw a bag over my head.

he tied my hands, and began to lead me away from the Wharf.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He smiled, and brought out...
> 
> a small...
> 
> black...
> 
> box...

when That jerk guy took the bag off of my head, I had no idea where I was.

it was dark and I couldn't see anything.

the guy took the gag out of my mouth, and untied my hands.

"do not scream." he groweled. "or you'll be sorry."

"what did you do to Will?" I asked sourly. "where is he?"

the guy just laughed.

"if you so much as touch him I swear...!"

but he was gone. out of the room. laughing as he went.

I could hear him talking to someone outside the room, but I could only hear him. "you've got a bit of a fire cracker there." he said.

"he really loves his little Willy." he teased.

I wanted to scream but I didn't dare.

"OW! don't slap me!! I was just joking!"

suddenly tinny lights came on in the room, like thousands of christmas lights, the room was dimly lit but I could still see it.

a curtain fell away from a bay window, revealing a view of the ocean.

the room had marble floors, and marble columns, and a vaulted ceiling. 

that's when I started to realize what was going on.

I turned around.

Will stood in the middle of the floor.

he wore a tux, and his hair was slicked back all formal-like, and he held a bottle of champagne. 

"Will I..." I trailed off. "why did you?..."

He walked toward me, placing a hand on my cheek, and and kissing my forehead.

"tell you later." he said.

"no! that was stressfull Will! why?!"

"Nico, please just relax. okay? it was supposed to be a surprise, I guess I just over thought it a little."

"ya think??" I said.

"Nico." he warned.

he walked me over to the Bay window, where we sat down, and pulled a blanket that I hadn't seen before and draped it over us.

he popped open his bottle of champagne and poured us each a glass.

"so what's the ocaision?" I asked.

He just smiled.

"Nico, from the moment I walked up to you and had the courage to talk to you, I knew I loved you. do you know that?" 

I smiled stupidly.

"that first night we moved in together, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

He smiled, and brought out...

a small...

black...

box...

he opened it and inside was a silver ring, with a simple black stripe down the middle.

I looked up at him and gasped.

"Marry me Nico."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jason! JASON!!! SOMETHING BIG HAPPENED!!! JASON!! JASON!! GET OVER HERE!! NICO!!! SHOW ME YOU'RE HANDS RIGHT NOW!!!!"

Will knew wat my answer was. 

I leaned forward and kissed him, as he slid the ring onto my finger.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

he wrapped his arms around me.

I pulled back.

"yes." I said. "I love you Will."

Will held up his hand, and on his finger was a ring like mine, except his was Black with a gold stripe down the middle.

Yin and Yang. I thought.

I laced my fingers through his, and kissed him again.

I couldn't speak I was so happy.

~

Will and I decided not to make an anouncement, and just wait until someone saw one of our rings.

but of corse as soon as we walked into CHB and sat down Piper sat forward and began giggling and squeaking excitedly. I held Wills right hand in mine under the table.

"dang lady be cool!" Will said.

"Jason! JASON!!! SOMETHING BIG HAPPENED!!! JASON!! JASON!! GET OVER HERE!! NICO!!! SHOW ME YOU'RE HANDS RIGHT NOW!!!!" Piper ordered.

I brought out mine and Will's hands from under the table.

our fingers were interlaced. 

as soon as Piper saw the rings she screached excitedly, and began jumping up and down in her seat.

"JASON!!! ANNABETH!!! PERCY!!! THALIA!!! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!" 

Everyone came over to see what on earth was going on.

"NICO AND WILL ARE ENGADGED!!!!!" she screached.

everyone surrounded us. congratulating us.


	21. Narrator.

Within a year Nico and Will were Married, Piper was pregnant, and Annabeth was to, again.  
Leo and Calypso were engaged.  
Thalia of course had gone back with her... hunting group.  
And then there was small Bob, who found himself a nice little girl kitty and brought her home to his parents, Nico and Will.

Life went on as all lives do.

Reyna had found herself a nice guy and went to live in Mexico with him.

Will and Nico kept on living in the aparment in the city. 

Leo and Calypso ran a Repair shop called Leo and Calypso's garage.

Jason became a Pilot, and Piper continued working at a match making website.

Annabeth continued on as an architect.

Percy decided to become a scribe at that old camp he and Annabeth met at, and later became an author, writing greek mythology books about his adventures with his friends under the code name of Rick Riordan. 

everyone was Happy, and they were happy for the rest of their lives.

THE END!


End file.
